Maybe
by jankisu02
Summary: Japan is wondering about his feelings and the way his body reacts to Russia.


My 3rd fav pairing. :3 I just love Kiku that almost all my fav pairings include him! XD  
Did this before exams but didn't have time to post it. I tried a new writing style. I guess when it comes to lemon my style changes. ^^;

**WARNING: not beta-edited**

I don't own the characters.

* * *

"Ahh…" a small raven haired man moaned: his trembling arms tied behind him; his scarred body facing the covers of the king-sized bed; his face against a pillow wet from sweat and saliva; his arse propped by his shaky knees; and his member being toyed with. "P-please stop!"

A finger was inserted at his back entrance making him yelp. "You're enjoying this, da?" a tall smiling Russia whispered to the pleading nation. "You don't have to pretend." Kiku faintly shook his head in disagreement. Ivan didn't like it when he disapproved; when he protested; when he showed his disgust. Kiku knew this but still he tried.

"You really do find pleasure in pain, da?" his rhythmic fondling gotten faster and ungentle, tears were streaming down the Asian's red cheeks and accidental moans were being voiced. "That's why we are suited."

Kiku groaned, indifference crowding his thoughts. He was unheard by Ivan. How long had he been in Russia's house? How long had it been since he was tainted by him? How long would he still be there for the Russian's dirty deeds? How long could he still keep it up?

_Forever maybe…_

Suddenly a ringing melody was heard at the desk beside the two. Ivan let go of Kiku's twitching member, unwilling, to answer his phone. After a few seconds of; "Yes." "I'm sure." "That's fine." and "Alright." Ivan placed the phone where it was and his finger was pulled from Kiku's dripping hole.

"I'm sorry Kiku, it seems that I am needed somewhere." As those words were spoken Kiku wanted to sigh of relief but knew better. "But don't worry I have a replacement." This line caused Kiku's joy to burn to ashes.

His brown eyes followed Ivan, warily. The taller nation opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out a pleasuring object; a vibrator. Kiku felt like his eyes were about to pop out from their sockets. "Please no. Not that." His voice was whimpering and begging.

"But Raivis is the only one in the house and I don't think he can do such a task." He smiled his standard smile. "This will be my representative."

Kiku squirmed seeking freedom but with little success. Ivan caressed Kiku's buttocks, squeezing it occasionally. A wet muscle now met the dark haired boy's hole. "AHH!" Kiku exclaimed. Ivan's tongue was driving the other crazy; crazy with pleasure and disgust.

Ivan momentarily withdrawn his tongue and replaced it with the vibrator. The eastern Asia country gasped as the object was thrust inside him. "No! Please don't!" Kiku's dignity was scattered months ago for him not to beg anymore. Soon the vibrator went on and did its purpose. "Ahhhhh! P-please pull i-it out-t!" He kept pleading but he was only ignored by Russia.

Ivan bent over to kiss the forehead of the tied Asian. "I will leave it on medium speed." He smiled maliciously. "We will continue later after my meeting so try not to have too much fun without me, da?" He closed the white wooden door.

"Wait! Ahhh! R-russia-sama! P-please pull it out! Please!" he screamed and pleaded hoping for the other to hear but the door remained closed. He shook his ass trying in vain to remove the pleasuring object. Tears were non-stop. He could not deny the pleasure he was receiving and the joy his body was feeling. His dripping member twitched in want. Kiku braced himself as pleasure was overpowering him and he momentarily released. Though his release tired him, a few minutes later a new erection stood proud. Curse that vibrator.

He then wondered how many more erections he would have with that merciless vibrator. He wondered when Russia will be back. He wondered if he really hated Ivan. He wondered if he will ever have sex with Ivan untied and free. He wondered if Ivan loved him. He wondered if he loved Ivan.

_Maybe…_

END.

* * *

oh gosh, what the bloody hell did I do to Kiku? *hides under rock of doom*

Reviews please, you didn't hate me for this. _


End file.
